To live and die by our own rules
by pooh bear is mine
Summary: this is her goodbye, would he be able to take it or will he do something that would change his life? sasuino summary sucks, story is much better :D


To live and die by our own rules, 

For the first time the eyes of the prodigy showed tears. Uchiha Sasuke kneeled in front of the bloodied woman, he held her gently. He saw her eyes closed, pain filled her face, clothes almost tored, blood on her legs and her abdomen bloodied.

Ino gently opened her eyes. She felt sore but then she noticed she was in the arms of a stranger. Ino slowly shifted her gaze to the black-haired man. Her eyes widen as she tried to reach for her kunai on her weapon pouch. "d-don't touch me! Stay away!" Ino warned weakly, she successfully reached a kunai and block it on her face. She doesn't have enough strength to jump out from his arms or run away because she feels so sore, Hidan abused her.

"Ino, I'm not here to kill you or hurt you." Sasuke explained as he tried to lower Ino's kunai.

Ino couldn't control her emotions, she loves him so much she doesn't want to hurt him but she wants to hug him tightly.

Sasuke stare at Ino deeply he felt pity and hurt for her. His eyes witness how akatsuki wiped her and team 10. He gazed at her from upper to lower when he noticed her blood on her legs the only thing came into his mind is she was abused

"Who did this to you?" Sasuke asked with a cold and dangerous tone.

Ino snapped as she remembered what happened a few minutes ago. "Why should I trust you?!" Ino questioned pretending she's brave and carefree.

"Ino I love you! You're the only reason for my existence."

Those words cringed to Ino. "y-you love me?" Ino asked with hesitation. She was waiting for this word "I love you" and now he has said it.

"I do Ino, now I'll bring you back to konoha" Sasuke said full of concern as he started to move a little.

"No it's no use…I'm gonna die anyway." Ino went slow on the words "I'm gonna die anyway" because she isn't ready yet. She hasn't finished her goals, dreams and ambitions. And she wasn't able to say yet the words she needs to say.

"You won't die! I'll take you to the nearest hospital."

"its no use, what's meant to be will always find it's way and I'm meant to die right here, right now." Ino explained as she caressed Sasuke's face.

Sasuke looked at the other way, obviously agonized this is his entire fault, he shouldn't have left.

Ino decided to stop acting to be brave she decided to show her real emotions. "Sasuke, it's not your fault." Ino said gently as she cupped Sasuke's face. Forcing him to look at her. "Look at me."

Sasuke looked at Ino, his eyes wasn't looking at hers.

"I love you."

Sasuke bend a little until his mouth was near on her ear. "I love you too." With those words he slowly hold his chokuto which was resting on his hip. He took it out and pointed it on his back.

"What are you doing?!" Ino quickly asked as she tried to knock the chokuto out of Sasuke's hand.

"If your going to die, then where's the reason for my existence?" Sasuke asked in a "you smart?" tone.

Ino stare at him one more time. Is he really doing this? Without hesitation Sasuke offered the chokuto "lets do it." He muttered with a smile.

"You sure?" Ino hesitantly asked.

"Yes. Take it." Sasuke said as he slightly offered his chokuto to her.

Ino took it their hands over each other as they directed the chokuto to Sasuke's lower back but before stabbing it to him they said they're last words.

"I love you." Ino said softly

"I love you too." Sasuke replied gently as he stroke Ino's hair and kissed her. "Lets do it." Sasuke silently muttered in their kisses.

Ino returned the passionate kiss Sasuke gave her. With their hands over each other they stab the chokuto to Sasuke he didn't stopped kissing her or holding her in fact he didn't feel pain, just a bit. Then the chokuto also hit Ino's abdomen.

After a few minutes the two fell on the ground. Ino on Sasuke's chest and Sasuke's arms were wrapped around her. He opened his eyes with the last bits of strength he pulled the chokuto out of them and threw it away. He closed his eyes and smiled. Then he lose his breath with the woman he loves.

**Chokuto is the sword thingy Sasuke's has on part 2**

**Gosh, sorry if it's lame. Hahaha. Reviews are welcome here. Please review. I would be very happy to receive reviews.**


End file.
